Glee Chatroom
by BriBri97
Summary: REUPLOAD FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT! Mandy Alexica The Glee Clubbers are in a chatroom! On Indefinate Hiatus.
1. Chatroom WRONG!

AN: this is a re-upload from my old account, Mandy Alexica. I forgot the email and password I used for it after my laptopbroke. Now I'm back on a new account with my iPod. I will also reupload The Little sister Chronicles. Nothing from the original chapters will be changed. Also, remember this was written before season 3. So, let's get this show on the road!

**Glee Chatroom**

**StarBerry is now online**

**BlainiePoo is now online**

**StarBerry: **BlainiePoo? Really?

**BlainiePoo: **Kurt chose my name for the ND chatroom. :(

**KurtsieBoo is now online**

**StarBerry:** Let me guess Kurt. "BlainiePoo" here chose your chatroom name.

**KurtsieBoo:** yup. :)

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**KurtsieBoo: **Hey 'Cedies. :)

**StarBerry:** Hello Mercedes.

**BlainiePoo: **Hi Mercedes. :)

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Hey guys! Nice screen names!

**KurtsieBoo: **Thanks. Blaine chose mine. :)

**FemaleAsian is now online**

**FemaleAsian:** Hey guys!

**OtherAsian is now online**

**OtherAsian: **Wait, I'm confused. Who's BlainiePoo, and who's KurtsieBoo?

**StarBerry:** Kurt and Blaine, Mike. *Facepalm

**Burt Hummel is now online**

**Burt Hummel:** is this the men's room?

**KurtsieBoo: **No dad. This is the New Directions chatroom. *Facepalm

**Burt Hummel: **Kurt? Why is your username KurtsieBoo on here?

**BlainiePoo: **Because of me sir.

**Burt Hummel: **who the hell are you?

**BlainiePoo: **Blaine Anderson sir. I am your son's bf.

**Burt Hummel: **oh. What's a bf?

**StarBerry: **It's Boyfriend Mr. Hummel.

**Burt Hummel: **oh. Who the hell are you Starberry?

**StarBerry: **Rachel Berry sir.

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester is now online**

**YouBetterKnoWhoIAmSlyvester: **GET THE HELL OFF MY CHATROOM!

**StarBerry is now offline**

**BlainiePoo is now offline**

**KurtsieBoo is no offline**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now offline**

**FemaleAsian is now offline**

**OtherAsian is now offline**

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSlyvester :**Why are you on still?

**Burt Hummel: **I do not know how.

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSlyvester :** …

_**I hope you liked it! I don't own Glee (:(). Plz comment! I'm working on more chapters!**_

_**-Mandy Alexica 3**_


	2. ND, ABC Spaghetti, Gay, Meanie

**Glee Chatroom**

**Chapter 2**

**BlainiePoo is now online**

**KurtsieBoo is now online**

**BlainiePoo:** Wow. Looks like It's just us.

**KurtsieBoo: **Yeah.

**StarBerry is now online**

**KurtsieBoo:** Shit.

**Burt Hummel:** What did you just say?

**KurtsieBoo:** DAD! Where have you been all day?

**Burt Hummel: **I couldn't figure out how to get off this stupid website

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR is now online**

**StarBerry:** Hello Noah.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR: **What's up my little Jewish-American Princess?

**BlainiePoo:** -Gag-

**KurtsieBoo: **How can you find that gross? You call me your little Gay Prince all the time.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR: **-Gag-

**Burt Hummel:** He calls you WHAT?

**BlainiePoo is now offline**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Hey Guys!

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR: **Hey Mercedes.

**KurtsieBoo: **Hey 'Cedies.

**StarBerry: **Hello Mercedes.

**Burt Hummel: **Hi Mercedes. Why haven't you been over in a while? You should have come over for ABC Spigetti last night!

**KurtsieBoo: **Dad. It's Spaghetti, and really? Why don't you just tell the whole world that?

**Burt Hummel: **Ok. Be right Back.

**KurtsieBoo: **-Facepalm- he grabbed a mega-phone and now is yelling into it that we had ABC Spaghetti last night.

**BlainiePoo is now online**

**BlainiePoo: **is he gone?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **for the moment.

**William Sylvester is now online**

**KurtsieBoo: **MR. SCHUE?

**William Slyvester: **KURT? Wow, um, wrong chatroom...

**William Slyvester is now offline**

**BlainiePoo:** well, that was akward.

**StarBerry: **It's Awkward, Mr. Warbler.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR: **I thought is was Garbler...

**BlainiePoo: **-Facepalm-

**FinnDaMan is now online**

**FinnDaMan: **Wow Kurt your username is really gay.

**KurtsieBoo is now offline**

**BlainiePoo: **THANKS A LOT YOU LOSER!

**BlainiePoo is now offline**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** you hurt my boy!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now offline**

**StarBerry:** That was really mean Finn.

**StarBerry is now offline**

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Wow dude. You suck.

**IamPUCKhearme ROAR is now offline**

**Burt Hummel: **What Happened while I was gone?

**FinnDaMan:** …

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester : **Hudson! I heard you hurt Porcelain!

**Burt Hummel:** Who's Porcelain?

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester : **Kurt Hummel. Just a gay kid that goes to school and was on my Cheerios last year.

**Burt Hummel:** FINN! YOU HURT KURT? WHY AND HOW?

**FinnDaMan is now offline**

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester is now offline**

**Burt Hummel:** Hello? Crap.

_**Review! Subscribe! Eat Redvines!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**-Mandy Alexica**_


	3. Kurt Elizabeth

**Glee Chatroom Ch. 3**

**BlainiePoo is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Hey Blaine. How's Kurt doing? He wasn't in school today...

**BlainiePoo:** I know. I was with him. He was all depressed. In his sleep, he was saying stuff like "Finn is the one who has a gay username." I just don't know how to help him. :(

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** He will be ok, I hope... I just don't like to see my little white boy hurt. :(

**BlainiePoo: **I know how you feel.

**FinnDaMan is now online**

**FinnDaMan:** How's Kurt? I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't listen.

**BlainiePoo: **Depressed. And guess who's fault it is.

**FinnDaMan:** Ok. I already feel guilty, don't rub it in.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Why did you say that anyways? I mean, really Finn.

**FinnDaMan:** I don't know...

**Burt Hummel:** Finn! Why are you online? I thought I grounded you!

**FinnDaMan is now offline**

**BlainiePoo:** Hey Mr. H. Where's Kurt? I was just over there and Carol said he wasn't home...

**Burt Hummel: **I think he said something about a bridge and bungee chord. But I don't know...

**BlainiePoo is now offline**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Hi!

**Burt Hummel: **Hey Mercedes! How are you hun?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** I'm ok, worried about Kurt though.

**BlainiePoo is now online**

**BlainiePoo: **I've got him! He was gonna commit suicide on the bridge, but I stopped him!

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is now online**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **Hello everyone. Blaine, why is your username so inappropriate for a chatsite?

**BlainiePoo:** …

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **Awkward. Kurtsie, please don't act like this!

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **Act like what Mercedes? I am acting perfectly normal.

**Burt Hummel:** Now Kurt, you are most definitely not acting normal!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** EEP! HE CALLED ME MERCEDES! HE NEVER CALLS ME THAT!

**BlainiePoo:** Kurt, Finn said he was sorry. Why can't you just forgive him?

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:** No. I will not forgive him. Blaine, Please change that unseemly username. It is embarrassing.

**BlainiePoo: You are the one who picked it!** Fine.

**BlainiePoo is now offline**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **good. He is changing it.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **Kurtsie, do you really have to act this way?

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **Yes Mercedes, I do. And please do not call me "Kurtsie". It is completely inaproperate.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now offline**

**LeadWarbler is now online**

**LeadWarbler: **is this good enough for you Kurt. :(

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel:** Yes, thank you for changing it.

**LeadWarbler:** good.

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester is now online**

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester : **Are you ok Porcelain?

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **yes. I am fine. And please call me Kurt. Porcelain is inappropriate.

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester : **Ok...

**Burt Hummel is now offline**

**LeadWarbler:** Kurt, really, you are acting mental.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: **O_o

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is now offline**

**LeadWarbler:** I am so stupid.

**LeadWarbler is now offline**

**William Sylvester is now online**

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester : **This world is insane.

**William Sylvester:** SUE!

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester :** I Can't Believe it's Not Butter?

**William Sylvester:** I love you Sue.

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester :** O_o

**YouBetterKnowWhoIAmSylvester is now offline**

**William Sylvester:** Shit.

_**Comment! Subscribe! **_

_**Love you all like I love cookies! ( I love cookies a lot!)**_

_**-Mandy Alexica**_

_**(P.s. Still don't own Glee)**_

_**Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill Kurt. (And his middle name is actually Elizabeth. Look it up if you don't believe me)**_


	4. You Are DEAD Warbler!

**Glee Chatroom Chapter 4**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**StarBerry is now online**

**LucyPeanut is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **LucyPeanut?

**LucyPeanut:** I'm Quinn, Mercedes.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Ok.

**LeadWarbler is now online**

**LeadWarbler:** Hey Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel. Have any of you seen Kurt lately?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Why would you care? You hurt my little white boy!

**LucyPeanut:** What did you do to Kurt, Blaine?

**StarBerry:** I want to know that too.

**LeadWarbler:** …

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** he called Kurt mental. Kurt called me last night. You are DEAD Warbler.

**LucyPeanut:** Really Blaine!

**StarBerry:** You called Kurt MENTAL?

**William Sylvester is now online**

**William Sylvester:** Um, guys, why is Kurt in the Choir room with a bottle of sleeping medication?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots, StarBerry, LucyPeanut, and LeadWarbler are now offline**

**Sue Schuester is now online**

**Sue Schuester:** Like my new username?

**William Sylvester:** I love it. -puppydog eyes-

**Sue Schuester:** Oh, stop! You are making me blush!

**LeadWarbler is now online**

**LeadWarbler:** MR. SCHUE! HELP! KURT IS PASSED OUT IN THE CHOIR ROOM!

**William Sylvester is now offline**

**LeadWarbler: **I'm soooo scared. And It's all my fault.

**Sue Schuester:** if Porcelain is hurt or dead, you will die Warbler guy.

**LeadWarbler:** I am perfectly fine with that.

**Sue Schuester: **Or I will let you live in pain and agony.

**LeadWarbler:** I prefer death.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online via Iphone**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **Blaine. Don't worry. Kurt is ok. Come down to the hospitial. He is asking for you.

**LeadWarbler is now offline**

**Sue Schuester:** Can I come too?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** yeah. Come!

_Sorry about how short it is. _

_Review, Subscribe, Eat Redvines!_

_Love you all like I love Cookies! ( I sure do love cookies!)_

_Despite my wishes, I don't own glee. Or Darren Criss. Or Chris Colfer. Life stinks. :(_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	5. Uh, Oh

Glee Chatroom Ch. 5

**LeadWarbler is now online**

**StarBerry is now online**

**LucyPeanut is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR is now online**

**FinnDaMan is now online**

**FemaleAsian is now online**

**OtherAsian is now online**

**KitBritt is now online**

**Santan is now online**

**Lauren Z. is now online**

**TroutyMouth is now online**

**FourEyes is now online**

**KitBritt: **Is my dolphin ok?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Yeah Britt, Kurtsie is fine.

**LeadWarbler:** I feel so bad! It's all my fault!

**Santan:** You are so lucky I'm not going all Lima Heights on you right now Warbler boy.

**KitBritt:** Sanny? Why is Blainie hate by you?

**Santan: **He hurt Kurt Britt.

**FinnDaMan:** It's partly my fault too. :(

**FourEyes:** I thought you were grounded Finn?

**FinnDaMan:** You aren't Burt, you can't tell me to get off.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Hey Lauren. ;)

**StarBerry:** Really Noah? We are all worrying about Kurt, and you decide to FLIRT!

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Anytime is a good time to flirt my Jewish-American Princess.

**FourEyes:** Rach has a point Puck. We should be worrying about Kurt.

**Santan:** Why should we be worrying? He's gonna live. That's what matters.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** They said that he is in rocky condition and has a 50% chance of life or death.

**LeadWarbler:** WHAT! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!

**FemaleAsian:** I thought everyone knew that?

**OtherAsian:** Yeah?

**Lauren Z.:** I didn't know that.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Didn't I tell you all?

**TroutyMouth:** Apparently just Mike and Tina.

**LucyPeanut:** Trying to keep secrets Mercedes?

**LeadWarbler:** I think she was trying to stop us from panicking.

**StarBerry:** TOO LATE!

**Burt Hummel is now online**

**Burt Hummel:** Um... They aren't expecting him to live any longer than a week.

**LeadWarbler:** WHAT!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** NO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WARBLER!

**Santan:** And I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you!

**KitBritt:** Mi dolphins gonna di? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Burt Hummel:** He's asking for you all...

**Four hours later**

**Pavarotti is now online**

**Pavarotti: **Hey guys. :(

**LeadWarbler:** Kurt?

**Pavarotti:** yeah.

**LeadWarbler:** I'M SO SORRY!

**Pavarotti:** I can't believe you all fell for it!

**LeadWarbler:** What?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** WHAT?

**Santan:** What?

**FourEyes:** What?

**StarBerry:** What?

**LucyPeanut:** ?

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** What r u saying Kurt?

**FemaleAsian:** I'm confused

**OtherAsian:** So am I.

**Lauren Z.:** ?

**FinnDaMan:** Kurt, what are you trying to say?

**TroutyMouth:** Kurt? What aren't you telling us?

**KitBritt:** MI DOLPHIN'S GONNA DI!

**Pavarotti:** Don't worry Britt, I'm gonna live.

**KitBritt:** hoo r u?

**Pavarotti:** I'm Kurt Britt.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** I'm still confused white boy. Spill the beans.

**KitBritt:** OOH! Som 1 mad a mes? I wil pik it up.

**Santan:** It's a figue of speech Britt, nobody made a mess.

**KitBritt:** Ok Sanny.

**Pavarotti:** ok, to get back at Finn and Blaine, I decided to fake my death. I got some mints and put them in a medicine tube, I ate them. Then, I went to the hospitial, where my cousin works. I got him to get me a room in the hospitial. I didn't tell anyone but my cousin about the plan so it would be realistic. **FinnDaMan:** So Blaine and I are forgiven?

**Pavarotti:** YES!

**LeadWarbler:** Can I change my username back now? I was kinda attached to the other one.

**Pavarotti:** Yeah, I'm gonna change mine back too.

**LeadWarbler and Pavarotti are now offline**

**KitBritt:** So Kurtsie is gonna live?

**Santan:** Yes Brittany, Kurt is gonna live.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** See, my little Jewish-American princess? Everything worked out all right!

**StarBerry:** I guess so... But we didn't know at the time!

**GayPrince is now online**

**GayPrince:** Blaine wuz here!

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit is now online**

**Santan:** Well, we all knew it was true!

**GayPrince:** Blaine hacked my account. :( I didn't exactly want people to know about this Blaine.

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** Well at least I picked a NICE one! Plus, you know you love it when I call you that. ;)

**GayPrince:** -Blush- Yeah only in bed.

**FinnDaMan:** GROSS DUDES! BLAINE? MY OWN BROTHER!

**GayPrince:** Oops. I said that out loud.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Nice Kurt, get some action!

**StarBerry:** is that really appropriate Noah?

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** I agree with Berry.

**GayPrince:** Shut up, you ugly, sexy, git!

**Lauren Z.:** Ohh yeah Kurt! Get that gay guy!

**FinnDaMan:** Oh, shit.

**GayPrince:** What?

**Burt Hummel:** KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!

**GayPrince: **Oh...

**Burt Hummel:** Are you boys using protection?

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** Um, sir, how are either of us supposed to get pregnant?

**Burt Hummel is now offline**

**TroutyMouth:** hey, I'm back. What did I miss?

**GayPrince**: Some shit.

**TroutyMouth:** Kurt? Is that you? Why... NVM, I don't want to know.

**GayPrince:** Blaine hacked my account.

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** Well, you hacked mine!

**GayPrince:** You hacked mine 1st!

**GayPrince is now single**

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** Really? You have to be that immature?

**GayPrince and TroutyMouth are now in a relationship**

**TroutyMouth:** HA! NOW HE IS MY GAY PRINCE!

**GayPrince is now single**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Will you go out with me Kurtie?

**GayPrince:** Ok!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots and GayPrince are now married**

**Santan:** Wait, we can change our relationship status on a chatsite?

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** apparently. :(

**Santan:** Will you go out with me Warbler?

**BlaineIsAnUglyGit:** No. I'm Kurt's Boyfriend.

**GayPrince:** No you are not.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Hey, baby, want to go to Breadstix?

**GayPrince:** Sure. ;)

_Sorry it's so long. I hope you liked it._

_Review, Subscribe, eat Redvines!_

_I still don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Or redvines. Wow, life sucks!_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	6. DRUNK KLAINE!

Glee Chatroom Ch. 6

**GayPrince is now online**

**BlaineAnderson is now online**

**StarBerry is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**Jesse is now online**

**GayPrince:** Shit. Get off here St. Sucks!

**StarBerry: **Now don't be like that Kurt.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots: **Yeah Kurtsie, Thats mean. Even though he did make breakfast on her head...

**Jesse is now offline**

**BlaineAnderson: **Kurt, please forgive me! I don't even know what I did to make you so mad!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Kurtsie, just forgive him. You have been depressed all week because of your guyses fight!

**BlaineAnderson:** Really? He has?

**GayPrince: **Yes. :( I'm sorry Blaine. Will you forgive me?

**BlaineAnderson and GayPrince are now married**

**BlaineAnderson:** yes.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** aww. :)

**GayPrince:** 'Cedies. You really need a bf. How about Wes?

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Who's Wes?

**BlaineAnderson:** NOOOO! NOT WES!

**GayPrince:** Ok...

**Sparkles is now online**

**GayPrince:** Who the hell are you?

**Sparkles:** I'ma unicorn!

**BlaineAnderson:** Great! A fucking gay Unicorn!

**GayPrince:** Um, Blaine, Have you been drinking?

**BlaineAnderson:** Is it your fucking buisness?

**GayPrince:** Um, 'Cedies, I need your help with him.

**Sparkles:** It's my fucking buisness if you call me a fucking gay unicorn. Would you like it if I called you a fucking gay human male?

**GayPrince:** HEY! He is my Fucking Gay Male!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Kurtsie, have you been drinking too?

**GayPrince:** Hell to the No!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Yup. You two are screwed.

**Sparkles:** Hey, gay drunks! Wanna go to candy mountain?

**BlaineAnderson:** Nah. I don't want my fucking liver stolen.

**GayPrince: **I just had a facial.

**Sparkles:** you two suck.

**Sparkles is now offline**

**FinnDaMan is now online**

**FinnDaMan:** Hey, Kurt, your dad said it's time to come home. You have been at Blaine's for a week.

**GayPrince:** Fuck off you asshole!

**BlaineAnderson:** Yeah, don't be a fucking gay unicorn!

**FinnDaMan:** What the...

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** They are drunk Finn. You may have to go get him.

**FinnDaMan:** On my way.

**FinnDaMan is now offline**

**GayPrince:** You fucking suck Mercedes. You should go to Candy Mountain and get your liver stolen!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** Um...

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now offline**

**GayPrince: **Nice one with "Sparkles"

**BlaineAnderson:** Thanks. And nice one with the drunk idea.

**GayPrince:** Think we fooled them?

**BlaineAnderson:** I hope so!

_Hoped you liked it! Record for me! 2 uploads in 1 day! Wow!_

_Don't own glee, Darren Criss, the song Last Friday Night (Which Kevin McHale and Darren Criss are in), or Chris Colfer. Life still sucks!_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	7. Another Berry House Party

_**Glee Chatroom Ch. 8**_

**FYI- Nobody ever got offline after the last chapter because of their hangovers But all of the new Directions are online right now. Oh, and some of them changed their usernames during the hangover.**

**StarBerry: **My dads are mad now. But only a little. They say the party was a good learning experience for me.

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** My dad was mad when he learned that Finn and I were at a "Drunks Party".

**FinnDaMan:** Well, mom is out of town. He might have been stressed out.

**PuckermanRulz: **Hey, my little Jewish-American Princess, wanna go out?

**StarBerry:** I guess.

**FinnDaMan:** Hey! What about me?

**StarBerry:** You dumped me...

**FinnDaMan:** ?

**StarBerry:** For a mop.

**PuckermanRulz:** So, Princess, what do you say about Breadstix tonight?

**StarBerry:** Ok! :)

**PuckermanRulz and StarBerry are now dating**

**GayKnight:** Hey, Kurt. Wanna have a party of our own?

**FinnDaMan:** EWW! My Brother dude!

**Darren Criss is now online**

**PuckermanRulz:** AHHH! IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER!

**GayKnight:** are you really Darren Criss?

**Darren Criss: **Yes... and who are all of you?

**GayKnight:** I LOVE YOU!

**PuckermanRulz:** I love him MORE!

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** You aren't even gay Puck.

**Darren Criss:** I'm guessing you two are AVPM/S fans?

**GayKnight:** YES. MARRY ME DARREN.

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** Love you too Blaine. :'(

**Darren Criss:** Wait. There are gays here? I'm a huge homophobe...

**DarrenCriss is now offline**

**PuckermanRulz:** I MET DARREN CRISS!

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince is now offline**

**GayKnight:** …

**KurtHummel is now online**

**GayKnight:** Kurtsie?

**KurtHummel:** NEVER call me that. :(

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** :( You hurt him again Blaine.

**GayKnight:** I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

_sorry about how short it is!_

_Still don't own Glee or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. :(_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	8. The Hangover and Darren?

_**Glee Chatroom Ch. 8**_

AN: I slightly edited chapters 8 and 9.

**FYI- Nobody ever got offline after the last chapter because of their hangovers But all of the new Directions are online right now. Oh, and some of them changed their usernames during the hangover.**

**StarBerry: **My dads are mad now. But only a little. They say the party was a good learning experience for me.

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** My dad was mad when he learned that Finn and I were at a "Drunks Party".

**FinnDaMan:** Well, mom is out of town. He might have been stressed out.

**PuckermanRulz: **Hey, my little Jewish-American Princess, wanna go out?

**StarBerry:** I guess.

**FinnDaMan:** Hey! What about me?

**StarBerry:** You dumped me...

**FinnDaMan:** ?

**StarBerry:** For a mop.

**PuckermanRulz:** So, Princess, what do you say about Breadstix tonight?

**StarBerry:** Ok! :)

**PuckermanRulz and StarBerry are now dating**

**GayKnight:** Hey, Kurt. Wanna have a party of our own?

**FinnDaMan:** EWW! My Brother dude!

**Darren Criss is now online**

**PuckermanRulz:** AHHH! IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER!

**GayKnight:** are you really Darren Criss?

**Darren Criss: **Yes... and who are all of you?

**GayKnight:** I LOVE YOU!

**PuckermanRulz:** I love him MORE!

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** You aren't even gay Puck.

**Darren Criss:** I'm guessing you two are AVPM/S fans?

**GayKnight:** YES. MARRY ME DARREN.

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince:** Love you too Blaine. :'(

**DarrenCriss is now offline**

**PuckermanRulz:** I MET DARREN CRISS!

**Blaine'sLittleGayPrince is now offline**

**GayKnight:** …

**KurtHummel is now online**

**GayKnight:** Kurtsie?

**KurtHummel:** NEVER call me that. :(

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** :( You hurt him again Blaine.

**GayKnight:** I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

_sorry about how short it is!_

_Still don't own Glee or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. :(_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	9. Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum

**Glee Chatroom Ch. 9**

**DarrenCriss is now online**

**ChrisColfer is now online**

**BlaineAnderson is now online**

**KurtHummel is now online**

**ChrisColfer: **hello.

**DarrenCriss: **Hey.

**KurtHummel:** Wow. You are Chris Colfer! You are my favorite singer! Next to Lady Gaga of course...

**ChrisColfer:** Why thank you!

**BlaineAnderson:** Redvines.

**DarrenCriss:** Is there a AVPM fan in every chatroom I go into?

**Sparkles is now online**

**Sparkles: **Yo. Peeps. Gimme your livers for Candy Mountain!

**BlaineAnderson:** You fucking gay unicorn! Get the fuck away from me you asshole!

**ChrisColfer:** How offensive.

**KurtHummel**: Don't be offended Mr. Colfer, both him and I are gay. Actually, Blaine is my boyfriend.

**ChrisColfer:** It's just Chris, and really? Are you just lying to me? Or telling the truth?

**BlaineAnderson:** It's true.

**DarrenCriss:**Okay...

**DarrenCriss is now offline**

**ChrisColfer: **I have to go now, bye! Nice talking to you!

**FinnDaMan is now online**

**FinnDaMan:** Hey, Kurt? Why is your dad running around outside screaming "TORNADO ALERT"?

**KurtHummel:** IDK, wait. Is it the 1st saturday of the month?

**FinnDaMan:** Yes...

**KurtHummel:** Oh. Don't worry about it then. He thinks he should be the Tornado Siren for Lima.

**BlaineAnderson:** … wait, is he also the naked guy who runs around screaming for tacos?

**KurtHummel:** No Blaine, that's Patches.

**FinnDaMan:** Yup. Patches.

**BlaineAnderson:** Ok then...

**Sparkles:** I'MA TACO LUVING UNICORN!

**BlaineAnderson:** You fucking bitch of a unicorn. Get the hell away from us. You are a jackass and a cad.

**KurtHummel:** O_o Blaine! Language!

**Sparkles is now offline**

**FinnDaMan: **… what the?

**KurtHummel:** Don't ask.

**KitBritt is now online:**

**KitBritt:** HeHe. I no somtin u dot no..

**KurtHummel:** what Brittz?

**KitBritt:** Mr. Schue is a dolphin!

**KurtHummel:** wait, what?

**KitBritt:** ya. He wuz kisin Coac Slyvestr

**FinnDaMan:** Coach Sylvester is a girl Britt

**BlaineAnderson:** eew!

**KurtHummel:** O_O

**FinnDaMan: **we didn't need to know that Britt.

**WillWill and SueSue are now online**

**WillWill:** See Sue? Nobody is online! Perfect timing!

**SueSue: **Yeah Hunny Bear, I see. :)

**FinnDaMan:** EWW!

**KurtHummel:** EWW!

**BlaineAnderson:** GROSS!

**KitBritt:** Hey Mr. Schue. :)

**WillWill:** Oh, um, Hi Brittany.

**SueSue:** Really? You said nobody was here!

**WillWill:** I'm sorry hun, I didn't know they were here.

**KurtHummel:** Mr. Schue and Coach sitting in a tree, G!

**WillWill:** How mature Kurt.

**KurtHummel:** Just saying it like it is Mr. Schue. :)

**KitBritt:** Wait! Mr. Shu is gonna have babe?

**FinnDaMan:** No Britt.

**BlaineAnderson:** Ok. So, Kurt and I have an announcement!

**WillWill:** What is it?

**KurtHummel:** Blaine and I are going to get married!

**WillWill:** Wait, what?

**FinnDaMan:** EWW! My brother!

**KitBritt:** My dolphins gonna get married!

**KurtHummel:** -Blushes-

**WillWill:** Um, boys, don't you think you are a little young for this sort of thing?

**BlaineAnderson:** Mr. Schuester. I am 18, and Kurt will be 18 in two months.

**SueSue:** Yes. And? I agree with Jello hair. You two are two young to get married.

**WillWill:** Jello Hair?

**SueSue:** What? You thought the hair jokes would stop?

**KitBritt:** Ca bridsmad?

**KurtHummel:** How about a flower girl?

**KitBritt:** YAY! I GOTTA TEL SANNY!

**KitBritt is now offline**

**BlaineAnderson:** That was nice of you Kurt.

**KurtHummel:** Yeah. Britt is one of my best friends. Did you know I kinda dated her at one time?

**BlaineAnderson:** No. I didn't know that...

**FinnDaMan:** Yeah. It's sort of my fault.

**BlaineAnderson:** How?

**FinnDaMan:** Well, when my mom started dating Burt, he was taking me to all of these ball games and stuff, right? Well, Kurt got mad and became what all of us call "Mellencamp Kurt". He started wearing plaid and talking funny, and then he sang Pink Houses.

**KurtHummel:** Yeah. Then I sang Rose's Turn and my dad heard me. That was the end of "Mellencamp Kurt".

**WillWill:** I remember that. It was your sophomore year.

**SueSue:** well. I would love to stay... oh! What am I saying! I hate you glee club losers! Caio! **SueSue is now offline**

**WillWill:** See you guys Monday.

**WillWill is now offline**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots is now online**

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** What is this about a wedding that wasn't told directly to me white boy?

**KurtHummel:** Well, Blaine and I are getting married.

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** I call second flower girl!

**BlaineAnderson:** Of course!

**KurtHummel:** Hell to the no!

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** What? :( and don't steal my line!

**KurtHummel:** You aren't going to be a flower girl. You are going to be my "Groomsmaid".

**DivaGottaHaveHerTots:** OOH! Thanks Kurtsie!

_Wow. I keep getting so many good reviews! I'm glad you love my story! I'm gonna keep going with it until you tell me to stop! BTW... Right now in my story they are in their Senior year. It's about December in my story, so I'll have a Christmas chapter soon too!_

_Comment, Subscribe, and eat redvines!_

_-Mandy Alexica_


	10. Who Knew Sparkles Sucked?

**Glee Chatroom Ch. 10**

**Burt Hummel is now online**

**Burt Hummel: **What is this about a wedding I hear?

**KurtHummel:** Oh, dad, um...

**BlaineAnderson:** Kurt and I are getting married.

**Burt Hummel:** Oh... Well, good for you son!

**Burt Hummel is now offline**

**KurtHummel:** Well, that's a relief! I thought he would flip!

**BlaineAnderson:** Me too.

**StarBerry is now online**

**StarBerry: **What's this about a wedding that I wasn't invited to?

**KurtHummel:** You are invited Rach. We just haven't sent out invites yet.

**StarBerry:** Oh, ok. Have you two come up with a theme yet?

**KurtHummel:** Marc Jacobs

**BlaineAnderson:** Katy Perry

**StarBerry:** Marc Jacobs and Katy Perry? Sounds like what one of your kids personality would be if you could have kids.

**KurtHummel:** Thanks Rach.

**StarBerry was kicked out of the chatroom by KurtHummel**

**BlaineAnderson:** since when can we kick people out of the chatroom?

**KurtHummel:** I don't know.

**Miss. Tots, Wedding organizer is now online**

**KurtHummel: **Hey 'Cedies. "Wedding Organizer" Huh?

**Miss. Tots, Wedding organizer: **Kurt, I have this in the bag. Don't worry.

_**Three months later after the wedding**_

_(Ok, so I may have lied about the Christmas chapter! SUCK IT UP!)_

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **Hey guys! We are back from the honneymoon!

**StarBerry:** How was it? Explain with details!

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** Calm down Rachel. We will tell you all Monday.

**FourEyes:** No need. We are all on right now.

**FinnDaMan:** EWW DUDE! MY BROTHER!

**StarBerry:** Calm down Finn. That is all he has said since the wedding.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** Really? Lol.

**FinnDaMan:** You two didn't, you know, do it did you?

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** Yes...

**StarBerry:** -Facepalm-

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** What Rach?

**FinnDaMan:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WARBLER! MY BROTHER!

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** Oh, I see now. Calm down Finn.

**FinnDaMan:** Why should I calm down? MY LITTLE BROTHER!

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** Um, Finn, you know that I had a say in if I got married or not...

**FinnDaMan:** Oh...

**Sparkles is now online**

**Sparkles:** Howdy!

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** You fucking gay unicorn, I am going to kill you and tear your jackass liver apart with my bare hands! You are a bitch and Va te faire foutre, trouduc! Allez au diable, vous fils de pute! Brûle en enfer! Merde embulante! vas faire foutre a la vache!

**FinnDaMan:** Dude, was that French?

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** Yes...

**StarBerry:** What did you say?

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson:** Um... I said Fuck off asshole! Go to hell you motherfucker! Burn in hell! You walking piece of shit! Go fuck a cow!

**Kurt Anderson-Hummel:** O_O

**FinnDaMan:** O_O

**StarBerry: **O_O

**FourEyes:** O_O

**KitBritt:** Blaney! You said bad words!

**Sparkles:** Yeah, that was mean!

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** Vas faire a la Vache, Sparkles!

**Blaine Anderson-Hummel:** Nice one baby!

**FinnDaMan:** EWW! MY BROTHER DUDE!

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** SHUT UP FINN!

**StarBerry:** Nice one Noah!

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Thx my little Jewish-American princess!

**StarBerry:** -Blush-

**Blaine Anderson-Hummel:** Must I say it again? -gag-

**Sparkles:** You are one big douche Anderson-Hummel!

**Blaine Anderson-Hummel:** I AM NOT A SHOWER!

**KitBritt:** Blaney. He said douche, not shower.

**Blaine Anderson-Hummel:** -facepalm-

_**again, sorry about how short it is! It's 1:40 in the morning, and I have been working on this forever! Actually, I've spelt Anderson-Hummel so many times, my computer actually thinks it's a real word! Scary...**_

_**Review, subscribe, eat redvines!**_

_**-Mandy Alexica.**_

**Sneak peek: Momma Monster herself, Lady Gaga pays a visit! Oh, and some more Puckleberry fluff!**


	11. And This Is Why We Hate Mr Schue

_**.Glee Chatroom Ch.11**_

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR is now online**

**StarBerry is now online**

**StarBerry:** Hey Noah. :)

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Hey little Jewish-American princess. :) ready for our date tonight?

**StarBerry:** You know it. ;)

**FinnDaMan:** EWW! MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!

**StarBerry:** When did you get online Finn?

**FinnDaMan:** I never got off. I almost always have this chatroom up on my computer. **Kurt A-H is now online**

**Kurt A-H:** Hey guys!

**FinnDaMan:** Where were you last night?

**Kurt A-H:** I was at mine and Blaine's new apartment.

**StarBerry:** You guys have an apartment? Wow. Where is it?

**Kurt A-H:** That is conifidential information.

**LadyGaGa is now online**

**LadyGaGa:** Is there a Mr. Kurt Hummel in this room? A Mr. Schuester sent me.

**Kurt A-H:** I'm Kurt... Well, now Anderson-Hummel. But I'm who you are looking for.

**LadyGaGa:** Oh, well, Hello. I'm Lady GaGa. **Kurt A-H:** REALLY?

**LadyGaGa:** Yes. Here is proof: Raise your paws up.

**Kurt A-H:** Oh my GaGa! You are Lady GaGa! **StarBerry:** How is that proof?

**Kurt A-H:** Rach, any GaGa fan would know that that's the secret saying for Lady GaGa to say to her fans. Duh. :p

**StarBerry:** Whateves.

**StarBerry is now offline**

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR is now offline**

**FinnDaMan:** Say hi to Blaine for me.

**FinnDaMan is now offline**

**LadyGaGa:** Weird friends.

**Kurt A-H:** You're telling me!

**LadyGaGa:** So, Will told me all about you young man.

**Kurt A-H:** Wait, you know Mr. Schue?

**LadyGaGa:** Know him? I'm his step-sister!

**Kurt A-H:** no way! Wow!

**LadyGaGa:** Yup. He's my older brother. :)

**Kurt A-H:** That is so awesome! But why didn't he ever tell me?

**LadyGaGa:** Oh, you know, the whole "Disgrace of the family" thing. :(

**Kurt A-H:** Well, that does explain the whole "always excited to do GaGa thing."

**LadyGaGa: **O_O "Do GaGa thing?"

**Kurt A-H:** I mean music-wise.

**LadyGaGa is now offline**

**StarBerry and IamPUCKhearmeROAR are now online**

**StarBerry:** are you sure Kurt is offline?

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Well, he isn't. If he was, he would have said something when you asked if he was offline.

**StarBerry:** That's true...

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** So, where were we before your dads caught us and kicked me out of the house? Oh, right. -kisses-

**StarBerry: **Really Noah?

**Kurt A-H: **Well this is amusing.

**StarBerry:** KURT? We thought you were offline!

**Kurt A-H:** well, I'm not offline obviously.

**Blaine A-H:** Hey guys.

**StarBerry:** You know. Sometimes it feels like around you two, there are only Klainebows and starry skies.

**Kurt A-H:** Klainebows?

**StarBerry:** Kurt+Blaine=Klaine. A Klainebow is the Klaine equivilant of a rainbow.

**Blaine A-H:** Ok then...

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** Yeah, and it seems like we are in Klaine-land. Where you two are the kings.

**Kurt A-H:** Don't you two have something better to do than come up with stupid stuff about Blaine and I?

**StarBerry:** The whole glee club uses those terms for you two.

**Kurt A-H:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR and StarBerry are now offline**

**Blaine A-H:** And what was that for?

**Kurt A-H:** Oh, I was just trying to make them realize the world isn't full of "Klainebows".

**Blaine A-H:** lol. I love you, did you know that?

**Kurt A-H:** love you too.

_**Ok, so it took a while to finish this one. I'm sorry. Here is a redvine for you all. -hands out redvines- I love all of your comments! I have not gotten 1 bad comment! I am so happy! **_

_**Hope your day is full of Klainebows!**_

**-Mandy Alexica**


	12. The Chapter where MPreg is real

_**Glee Chatroom ch. 12**_

**KitBritt: **The skwar rot of 4 is ranbowzzzz

**Santan:** No it's not...

**Kurt A-H:** Yeah, boo. It's not. It's 2.

**KitBritt:** o...

**Blaine A-H: **how did she ever make it to high school?

**Lauren Z.:** That's what we would all like to know.

**ThisIsNOTWill is now online**

**ThisIsNOTWill:** Hey kids!

**Kurt A-H:** Hey Mr. Schue.

**Santan:** Hey man whore.

**StarBerry:** Santana, you don't call a teacher that!

**Artizzle:** Yeah Santana. You have to call him Dirty Man Whore.

**ThisIsNOTWill:** :'( You kids are mean when we aren't in school.

**Santan:** Yeah, cuz we don't have to face the wrath of Figgins out of school.

**IamPUCKhearmeROAR:** yeah.

**GettingFiggyWithIt is now online**

**Kurt A-H:** Principal Figgins? :/

**GettingFiggyWithIt:** Hummel?

**Kurt A-H:** Ugh! I really need to get my school records straight! It isn't just Hummel anymore! It's ANDERSON-Hummel! Seriously bitches!

**Artizzle:** :O

**KitBritt:** :o

**Santan:** Calm down Porcelain!

**Blaine A-H:** O_o

**ThisIsNOTWill:** What has gotten into you Kurt?

**Kurt A-H:** YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME? IT'S A LITTLE THING CALLED MPREG! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF IT YOU FUCKING BITCHES? BECAUSE MY FUCKING HUSBAND GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT!

**Artizzle:** O_O

**Lauren Z.:** O_O

**ThisIsNOTWill:** O_O

**KitBritt:** O_O

**Blaine A-H:** Ok. WTF. This has to be some kind of sick joke! I mean, seriously! Mpreg? Male Pregnancy? Really Kurt, come up with a better prank.

**LadyTaterTots:** I don't think he is kidding Blaine. Trust me, as his girl best friend, I know when he is lying.

**Blaine A-H:** Is it true Kurt?

**Kurt A-H:** yes.

**Blaine A-H:** Well, Fuck this relationship.

**Blaine A-H is now offline**

**Kurt A-H: **:'(

**LadyTaterTots:** He has to be kidding Kurt. And if he isn't... Well, the glee club boys will murder him, and we will all be here for you. Even the Dirty Man Whore. :)

**Kurt A-H:** I don't want the Dirty Man Whore within 60 feet of me.

**ThisIsNOTWill:** :( I'm hurt.

**Santan:** Deal with it.

**Artizzle:** PREACH!

**GettingFiggyWithIt:** Yo kids, never get your boyfriend/Girlfriend's pregnant! Wait until you are married until you have sex!

**Santan:** Who hired McUgly to advertise?

**Kurt A-H:** I think Emma did.

**ThisIsNOTWill:** Hey! You don't call teachers by their first name!

**Sparkles is now online**

**Sparkles:** Is Blaine on?

**KitBritt:** UNICORN!

**Sparkles:** I'll take that as a no. Great! Now I can call him names and he won't call me a fucking gay unicorn anymore!

**Santan:** Ok, who invited the fucking gay unicorn onto the internet?

**Kurt A-H:** HEY! Offensive!

**Lauren Z.:** Um, why are we all on a chatroom? We are all in the same classroom.

((Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait! I've been working on new fanfics! Like The Little Sister Chronicles. I also have one called Warblerland that I'll upload soon! My friends and I are featured in Warblerland. (It's a roleplay fic :D) But yeah. Um, eat redvines, subscribe, days full of Klainebows, that kind of stuff. Oh, and I don't own glee! I wrote this in like 10 minutes, and it's 12:06 am right now so I'm going to bed!))

-Mandy Alexica


	13. JK!

Kurt? Is now online

LadyTaterTots is now online

LadyTaterTots: you okay hun?

Kurt?: no. Blaine hasn't spoken to me in a week! Even after I explained that it was all a joke!

LadyTaterTots: It'll be okay, it always ends up that way.

PoolPuck is now online

PoolPuck: what's going on guys?

LadyTaterTots: Blaine still hasn't spoken to Kurt.

PoolPuck: What?! I'll kill him...

Kurt?: NO! DON'T KILL HIM!

PoolPuck: okay Dude, calm yourself.

LadyTaterTots: we need help from someone we can trust.

OtherAsian is now online

PoolPuck: Alexis?

OtherAsian: No. I'm Mike.

Kurt?: Who?

OtherAsian: Tina's boyfriend...

LadyTaterTots: who?

OtherAsian: oh, I give up!

OtherAsian is now offline

Kurt?: Why'd Mike leave? But anyways, who's Alexis, Puck?

PoolPuck: She was my therapist in juvie.

LadyTaterTots: Ahh, yeah. She could help.

SmytheIsSmooth is now online

PoolPuck: who the hell are you?

SmytheIsSmooth: hello, let me introduce myself. I am Sebastian Smythe, the new leader of the Warblers.

Kurt?: Blaine's friend Sebastian?

SmytheIsSmooth: yeah, his... Friend.

Kurt?: You scare me...

SmytheIsSmooth: Good, because I am your worst nightmare.

SmytheIsSmooth is now offline

LadyTaterTots: ...

PoolPuck: can I kill HIM?

Kurt?: Yeah, go ahead. Maybe we can save ourselves a whole season and a slushie to the eye if you do.

LadyTaterTots: wait, what?

Kurt?: Never Mind.

PoolPuck: so, Alexis?

Kurt?: Yeah, call her.

WhyShouldIPutMyName? Is now online

WhyShouldIPutMyName: Sam? Dean?

Kurt?: Sorry bud, wrong chatroom.

WhyShouldIPutMyName?: okay.

WhyShouldIPutMyName? Is now offline

LadyTaterTots: well, that was random. Like the fact I'm in an on-off relationship with Sam.

PoolPuck: yeah, that's pretty awkward.

Kurt?: at least she doesn't have a crush on me... Again.

BlaineAnderson is now online

BlaineAnderson: Hello? Anyone here?

LadyTaterTots: just me and Puck

PoolPuck: but what about...

LadyTaterTots: nope, nobody else.

BlaineAnderson: Good. I was worried that Kurt would be here.

PoolPuck: why?

BlaineAnderson: because that jerk face made me look like a fool.

LadyTaterTots: it was a joke, and wow, your insults have gotten worse, and not in the good way.

Kurt?: :'(

BlaineAnderson: Kurt, dang it! No, I will not forgive you!

Kurt?: :'''''''"'''''''''''''''''''''''''(

BlaineAnderson: not without flowers! -holds out flowers-

PoolPuck: dangggggg, you hurt him badddddddddd. I doubt he will forgive you.

Kurt?: OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU!

LadyTaterTots: So...

BugsUpMyNose is now online

BugsUpMyNose: hey guys

BlaineAnderson: hello?

BugsUpMyNose: hey Blaine. And Kurt. And Purcedes.

PoolPuck: Mercedes and I aren't dating...

BugsUpMyNose: I know. It was easier to type.

Kurt?: Who are you?

BugsUpMyNose: Trent.

BlaineAnderson: Trent, you aren't in the ND, you are a Warbler... Did you eat all of Mark's chicken wings again?

BugsUpMyNose: wait, you and Kurt aren't Warblers anymore?

Kurt?: NO!

BugsUpMyNose is now offline.

StarBerryIsWatchingYou: A SPY!

Kurt?: Rach? Wtf, why are you here?

StarBerryIsWatchingYou: I am in the New Directions, unlike your spy friend, and I have every right to be in here.

BlaineAnderson: Trent isn't a spy, he's just... Confused.

Kurt?: And not right in the head. Once, he asked me if I wanted a chicken leg with caramel sauce on it.

PoolPuck: eww.

LadyTaterTots: I'd eat that.

Kurt?: 0.o

BlaineAnderson: 0.o

PoolPuck: 0.o

StarBerryIsWatchingYou: oh kay?

LadyTaterTots: What? I like foods that are a little different.

Kurt?: Have you been eating those chocolate red potato tater tots again?

PoolPuck: they make those?

LadyTaterTots: they're so gooddddddd though!

BlaineAnderson: ... *walks away slowly*

Kurt?: ... *walks with Blaine*

PoolPuck: Dis just got awkward.

StarBerryIsWatchingYou: Yes. Yes it did.

FemaleAsian is now Online

StarBerryIsWatchingYou: *walks backwards with Klaine*

FemaleAsian: What is going on?

PoolPuck: *also backs up*

FemaleAsian: WTF guys! First Mike, now me? What is this? National "Ignore the Asians" day?!

LadyTaterTots: Hey Tina, what are you talking about? Nobody's ignoring you.

FemaleAsian: Then why are you all backing up? And why did you ask Mike who he was?

Kurt?: We were backing up because Mercedes is disgusting, and we weren't asking Mike who he was, we were asking Puck who Alexis is.

FemaleAsian: oh.

BlaineAnderson: ... REDVINES!

Kurt?: You aren't watching A Very Potter Musical again, were you?

PoolPuck: REDVINES!

Kurt?: *facepalm*

•*•*•*•

AN: Wow. This sucked. Lol. Oh well, new chapter soon!


End file.
